Behind Closed Doors
by StarlightWolf16
Summary: These are the 'Removed Scenes' from my story Reckless. This is for all of my lovely smut lovers. Please read Reckless or you may not get some references.
1. Easter Fun

Hello my lovely readers! This is my first installment of Behind Closed Doors. These will be any, and all scenes that have to be removed from Reckless to keep it T rated. If you haven't read Reckless... Go do it! You might get very lost if you don't! I hope you enjoy it.

-Wolf

* * *

Pitch pressed his whole body against Jack, pinning the teen against the wall. He tangled one hand into the hair at the base of Jack's neck, and yanked. He forced his tongue into the smaller male's mouth when he gasped. Jack fought for a moment, seeming unsure, before relaxing and allowing Pitch full access.

Pitch purred, enjoying the mixture of sensation, and taste that was Jack. His mouth tasted like pure snow, vanilla, and a cinnamon. The taste alone was enough to help Pitch see why so many humans seemed to enjoy the winter months. A shiver moved down his spine when he felt cold arms wrap around his neck.

Pitch pulled back, earning a quiet whimper from Jack. He looked the boy over, licking his lips at how appetizing he looked. Jack's cheeks were coated in a thin layer of frost, and every shaky breath came out as a puff of fog. Pitch chuckled, trying to pull back farther. Jack's arms tightened around Pitch's neck, and he whimpered again, burying his face in the older man's chest.

Pitch chuckled again, sinking into the shadows, only to reappear on his throne. He shifted so that one leg was up over the arm, and he leaned to the side as Jack's knees gave out. Pitch chuckled again. "About my prize..." He trailed off, simply watching Jack work his way back to his feet. Pitch licked his lips. "For the next twenty-four hours you have to obey my every command. Is that clear?"

Jack simply stared at Pitch for a moment before pouting. "I won't hurt anyone."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on anyone getting hurt." He leaned forwards, a dark grin spreading across his face. "Except perhaps you." He chuckled when a small shiver work its way through Jack's body. "I will ask again. Is. That. Clear?" Jack gulped, but nodded silently. Pitch's lips twitched. "Speak up."

Jack clenched his eyes shut, trying to control his heartbeat. "Yes." He looked up at Pitch when he was met with only silence. Pitch was watching him, and when he opened his eyes the older man twitched his wrist in a 'continue' motion. Jack sighed, stepping forwards. "I understand that for the next twenty-four hours I am to obey your every order, excluding any that would cause harm to anyone except myself. How's that?"

Pitch's eyes narrowed, and Jack felt a rush of fear again. Pitch looked like a wolf eyeing a rabbit, hungry, and vicious. Jack shivered again when Pitch stood, striding towards a tunnel. He paused, glancing back at Jack. "Come." He continued down the tunnel, and Jack hurried after him the moment his brain registered the order.

The tunnel they were walking through seemed to be getting darker, but Jack shook it off as a figment of his imagination until he realized he could only see Pitch's outline ahead of him. He reached out his hand, grabbing the back of Pitch's cloak to keep from losing the man in the dark. After a minute Pitch stopped, and Jack noticed they were before a large, mahogany door.

Pitch glanced back as he pushed the door open, smirking at the gasp of shock from behind him. The tunnel before them was lit with torches, making it much brighter. It was oddly much cooler here than the rest of the tunnels. Pitch moved forwards, leading Jack past several simple wooden doors. He stopped at the last door, which was mahogany. Though it was much smaller than the one which led into the tunnel, it was decorated with beautiful carvings, symbols that almost seemed to be words in the flickering torchlight.

Pitch pushed the door open, turning to allow Jack to enter first. The room was completely dark when Pitch shut the door. He slid around Jack silently, his perfect night vision allowing him to avoid any obstacles. He moved to a fireplace in one wall, lighting it quickly. He stood and turned, chuckling as he saw Jack looking around the room in amazement.

The room seemed to materialize from the darkness when a fire blazed to life. Jack stared around the room, his jaw falling open. He had never expected a room like this to exist anywhere in the tunnels that Pitch called home. There was a large, soft looking armchair by the fire. Next to the chair was a small desk with several books piled on it. In the corner was a small wardrobe, and Jack briefly wondered if Pitch owned any clothes other than his signature outfit.

Jack's eyes moved to the bed, and his jaw would have dropped even farther if it was possible. The mattress itself looked large enough to fit five people comfortably. It was covered in a blood-red comforter, and had pillows covered in black silk pillowcases. Jack was astonished by it having a large, black silk canopy, adding to the royal feel. Jack couldn't see the sheet from where he stood, but could guess what they were like from the rest of the bedding.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by a cough, and turned to see Pitch standing by the fireplace. Jack stepped forwards, freezing as he took a good look at the older man. Pitch was leaning against the wall beside the fire, cloak unbuttoned up to the last button on at his neck, causing it to play out around him. Jack felt his mouth go dry when he saw that Pitch was shirtless, and wondered for a moment when he had taken it off.

Jack shook his head, moving closer. He made sure to keep a bit of distance between himself, and the fire. The heat that Pitch made him feel was comforting in an odd way, but the heat coming off of the fire was still making him too warm for comfort. Pitch seemed to notice, and moved to sit in the armchair, patting his lap.

Jack moved forward, standing beside the chair awkwardly. Pitch smirked, patting his lap again. "Sit." Jack sat on the arm of the chair, mentally arguing that Pitch hadn't told him where to sit. He squeaked as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the arm of the chair, and planting him firmly on Pitch's lap. Pitch hissed, and Jack worried he had landed too hard.

Before Jack could be sure Pitch was alright he was twisted so that he was sitting with his back pressed against Pitch's chest. He felt one hand roaming over his chest, moving down past his stomach, and pausing at the hem of his hoodie. Jack gasped as the roaming hand slid under his hoodie, lifting it as it worked its way back up. He tried to grab the hem to pull it back down, but Pitch' other hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Pitch nipped Jack's ear roughly, loving the small whimper he earned. He whispered in the boy's ear, pressing his hand more firmly onto Jack's chest. "Put your arms up, and don't resist again." Jack whimpered again, but put his arms above his head. Pitch nuzzled against Jack's neck with a chuckle, inhaling his scent. The boy's scent was as purely winter as his taste. He smelled of a snow-covered forest, pure yet wild.

Pitch pulled himself away just enough to slip Jack's jacket over his head, tossing it to the side. Jack immediately brought his arms down, trying to cover himself. Pitch growled as he grabbed Jack's wrist's lifting them back over his head. "Leave them there." Jack whimpered pathetically as frost crawled down his body.

Pitch stared at the creeping ice, a sudden realization hitting him. He burst into laughter, his head falling back. Jack looked over his shoulder, the frost on his cheeks thickening. "What is so funny?"

Pith ran a finger over the frost on Jack's chest. It melted only to re-freeze as it ran down Jack's stomach. "I am guessing this is what would count as a full body blush for you. Am I correct?" Jack looked down, snapping his eyes shut. After a moment he nodded slowly, looking almost ashamed. Pitch gripped the frosted teen's chin, and forced his head to turn as much as possible, making the boy gasp at the strain of his neck. "It's rather cute."

Pitch kissed Jack gently, nothing more than pressing their lips together for a moment, but Jack relaxed into it instantly. Pitch hissed as Jack pressed himself closer, pressing against Pitch's growing arousal.

Pitch felt his final bit of control snap, and he stood, hoisting Jack into his arms as he did. Jack protested as he was carried over to the bed, and dropped very roughly. He moved to the end of the bed, all but snarling as he looked a very shocked Jack over. "Remove your pants now, or I'm going to shred them."

Jack stared at Pitch, not able to believe the older man was serious. He snapped out of his shock as Pitch grabbed his ankle, reaching up to grab the leg of his trousers. Jack yelped in fear, and yanked away, moving to curl into a ball at the head of the bed. He tried to calm his shaking, not able to look up at Pitch. He buried his face into his knees, muffling his voice when he spoke. "I d-don't want to play this game anymore."

Jack glanced towards the foot of the bed when there was no response, feeling a pang of hurt when he saw that Pitch wasn't there. He squeaked as he was pulled back against a warm chest, whimpering when he felt Pitch's hands resting on his hips. "Are you afraid?" Jack whimpered again, trying to pull away.

Pitch held him firmly in place, and after a moment Jack went still, shaking badly. "Pl-please. I.. I've never..." He dropped his head, ashamed to admit his inexperience. It wasn't his fault, he knew that, but it was still embarrassing. He had spent three hundred years wandering the earth, and this was the first time he had been in any kind of sexual situation.

Pitch stared down at the shaking winter spirit in his arms, shocked. Had Jack just admitted to being a virgin? Pitch sighed and leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto the back of Jack's neck. He purred in the boy's ear. "Then I should make your first time enjoyable, shouldn't I?" He didn't allow Jack to protest as he slid his hand down the front of the teen's trousers, rubbing his growing member roughly.

Jack's protest changed to a strangled groan on his lips, and he tried to arch his hips away from the warm palm. Pitch wrapped his other arm around Jack's waist, holding him still. "I told you earlier not to resist me." He kissed the younger's neck gently, soon switching to lightly biting as much of the pale skin as he could reach.

Wrapping his hand around Jack's organ, Pitch hummed in surprise at the size. Jack was rather large for his body being eternally trapped at fourteen. He purred, stroking the hard flesh slowly. "It seems you're a bit less of a child than I thought." Jack whimpered as he pressed himself more firmly against Pitch, latching one hand onto the sleeve of his cloak.

Suddenly Jack gasped, trying to pull Pitch's hand away. Pitch simply ran his thumb over the leaking slit, chuckling. Jack's moan was almost a sob. "Wait. I.. I'm..." He trailed off, throwing his head back with a loud moan. Pitch's eyes went wide in shock as he felt a cool liquid dripping down the fingers still wrapped around Jack's length.

Pitch pulled his hand from the panting boy's trousers, eying the milky white substance before chuckling. "That was rather quick." He glanced at Jack, who was staring at Pitch's hand in shame. Pitch chuckled again, bringing the hand to his mouth, and beginning to lick it clean. He let out a content sigh at the taste. It tasted how Jack's mouth had tasted, but now the taste was so strong he could almost feel snow dancing across his tongue. He let his eyes close as he savored the flavor.

A quiet whimper caught Pitch's attention, and he opened his eyes to stare into the blue ones watching him. He smirked as he twined his now clean hand into Jack's hair, pulling the boy's head back. "You taste amazing. Far more intoxicating than any wine." He pressed a kiss to Jack's lips before he could respond, moving around until he was kneeling in front of the younger spirit.

Jack let his eyes drift shut as Pitch knelt in front of him, opening his mouth to allow the older to ravish his mouth again. Pitch moved away, and Jack whined loudly. His whine turned to a yelp of surprise as he was yanked towards the end of the bed by his ankle. Pitch crawled forwards, forcing Jack to lay back on the bed. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine as Pitch licked his lips, speaking in a husky whisper. "I've been nice, now remove your pants. This is the last time I say it before I shred them."

Jack gulped, shaky hands reaching down to undo the drawstrings on his trousers, sliding them off slowly. He had to kick them the rest of the way down once they were past his knees, due to Pitch keeping him pinned underneath him. Jack looked off to the side, not able to look at Pitch, who was looking him over again. Jack jumped when he felt warm fingers trail over his thigh, and crossed his legs. Pitch chuckled. "No need to be bashful." He pushed Jack's legs apart, humming in appreciation of the sight. "I should have known you weren't the type to wear underwear."

Jack dropped his head to the side, trying to bury his face into the comforter under him. He let out a choked whimper when he felt hot breath on the head of his leaking member. He stared down, locking eyes with Pitch, whose mouth was hovering no more than an inch away from the swollen flesh.

Suddenly Pitch's head shot forwards, engulfing Jack all the way to the base. Jack tangled his hand into Pitch's hair when the older spirit went still, and swallowed, making Jack's head fall back again. After a moment Pitch started bobbing his head at an agonizingly slow pace, and Jack pulled at his dark hair, trying to urge him on.

Pitch drew off, dragging his tongue up the underside of Jack's length, and chuckled as Jack's hips bucked. Jack squirmed, tugging at Pitch's hair roughly. Pitch chuckled again, moving up so that he completely covered Jack's body. He leaned down, biting at Jack's ear hard enough to draw blood. He blew in whispered in Jack's ear, his voice just loud enough for the smaller male to hear through the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. "Tell me what you want, Jack."

Jack moaned, the sound of Pitch's voice sending shock waves through his whole body. Jack arched off of the bed, pressing himself as hard as he could against Pitch, ignoring the burning sensation as their stomach's pressed together. "I wa-want you to touch me more, and I want to touch you."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, scoffing at Jack. "Simply to touch? I plan to do far more than that." Pitch ran his hands down Jack's sides, scraping his nails over the delicate hip bones. He pulled back slowly, slipping from the bed, and leaving a very red Jack exposed to the air. What skin wasn't red was covered in frost. Jack whimpered, trying to sit up, but falling back after getting half-way.

Pitch rolled his eyes, crawling back onto the bed. He moved so that he was sitting with his back to the headboard with his legs slightly splayed. He crooked one finger to Jack, purring. "Come here my little pet. I have a treat just for you." Jack rolled slowly onto his stomach, working his way up towards Pitch. Pitch undid his pants quickly, and Jack's eyes went wide when he saw the older man's erection finally freed. It was quite a bit longer than Jack's, and almost twice as thick.

Jack moved to cover himself again, but Pitch grabbed his chin, pulling him forwards. "You don't want your treat little puppy?" Jack gulped, glancing down at Pitch's lap. After a moment Pitch tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, pushing his head downwards. "Suck." Jack tried to protest, but Pitch only took advantage of the open mouth but pushing inside. He didn't push deep enough to gag the struggling boy, but he was sure he got his message across.

Jack only resisted for a minute before he began trying to copy Pitch's movements from earlier, making himself gag harshly. Pitch yanked his hair, gritting his teeth. "Don't hurt yourself." He relaxed his grip as Jack started bobbing his head in an unsteady rhythm, his inexperience showing through. Pitch put his free hand to his mouth, beginning to suck three of his own fingers. He kept his eyes on Jack, who was too busy concentrating on the flesh in his mouth that he didn't even realize what Pitch had planned until Pitch leaned over, and shoved his finger in.

Jack tried to yank up, a moan ripping from his throat, but Pitch held his head down on his length. "Relax. It's alright." He ran his thumb across Jack's forehead gently, trying to calm the shaking boy. He was amazed that he actually felt sweat gathering on the normally icy boy's brow, but soon forgot his worry when Jack pushed back against his finger.

Jack whimpered at the odd feeling of a part of someone else being inside of him. He had never thought he would enjoy the feeling, and had never even tried on himself. He yelped as the finger inside of him wiggled before pulling back. He gripped the blanket under his hands, sending frost across it in spirals as the digit was shoved back into him roughly. Arching his back hard enough to pull off of Pitch's length, Jack cried out before burying his face into the icy bedding under him.

Pitch chuckled as he pushed a second finger in, rubbing Jack's back as he tensed. It felt like Jack's insides were melting, but it was such a pleasant feeling. Jack felt the gentle rubbing on his back turn a bit rougher as Pitch arched his hand, dragging his nails along Jack's spine. Pitch groaned, and Jack glanced up at him, feeling his heart speed up more than he had thought possible.

Pitch groaned again. "Forgive me. I can't wait any longer." Jack cried out in pain as a third finger was added, and the invading digits where thrust in, and out of his hole hard. He let out a tiny sob as the fingers were pulled out, and he fell onto his side. Pitch rolled him onto his back, moving quickly between his spread legs.

Jack felt warm lips on his neck, and wrapped his arms weakly around Pitch's neck. He tightened his grip when he felt something much larger than a finger pressed against his stretched entrance. Pitch nibbled at Jack's neck gently, letting out a shaky breath. "Just relax. It will hurt at first, but the pain will fade." Without another word Pitch pushed forwards, pausing when his length was halfway inside.

Jack felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside, and tightened his grip on Pitch's neck even more. When he felt Pitch stop he whimpered, worried that he had changed his mind. It definitely hurt more than Jack had been prepared for, but Pitch had promised it would get better. After a short time the pain began to fade, and Jack relaxed a bit. Pitch chuckled. "I warned you it would hurt." Jack simply shot him a playful glare, huffing. Pitch smirked. "Lets do the rest like this." He bit jack's neck in an attempt to distract the boy as he gripped his hips, slamming the rest of the way in.

The scream that ripped from Jack echoed off of the walls, making it seem as if it was coming from everywhere at once. Pitch felt his heart skip a beat at the sound, not quite sure if he enjoyed it or not. He lapped at the blood his bite had drawn before placing kisses across Jack's jaw. "It will be better soon. I promise." Jack simply shook under him, his eyes clenched shut. Pitch leaned down, kissing each lid gently, smirking when they fluttered open.

Pitch purred, hovering his lips where they were just barely touching Jack's. I want to look you in the eyes during this. Keep them open." Jack nodded slowly, panting quietly. Pitch nodded, kissing Jack deeply as he pulled out, before slamming back in. Jack choked out a sob at the motion, fighting to keep his eyes open. Pitch pulled out again, pausing with just the head of his member inside. He watched Jack's face as he slid back in, much slower this time.

Jack groaned, shifting uncomfortably, suddenly stiffening when he shifted a certain way. Pitch grabbed Jack's hips, holding him in that position. He pulled out, trusting back in hard. Jack let out a strangled moan, arching in Pitch's arms. Pitch grinned darkly, suddenly slamming into Jack at an inhuman pace. Jack bucked back, trying to meet every thrust. Pitch had never known anyone to be near as responsive to physical contact as Jack was. The boy even seemed to enjoy pain, as long as it was another being inflicting it.

Pitch stared down into Jack's face as he thrust into his tight body, and fought back moans. Jack's personality screamed of an innocent child, but his body was too sinfully delicious to be so pure. Pitch felt a tightness in his stomach, and knew he wouldn't last long. He dug the nails of one hand into Jack's hip, holding him tightly in place while the other moved up to wrap around the boys weeping member.

Jack gasped, writhing under Pitch, and unable to form a single word. Pitch was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. His eyes went wide when he noticed frost creeping across the burned skin on Jack's shoulder, and the boy himself seemed to be emitting a blue glow. Pitch closed his eyes, shaking it off as simply a figment of his imagination.

Suddenly a tight grip on his shoulders brought Pitch back to reality. He looked down at Jack's face, and his heart stopped. Jack's mouth was still forming silent words, and his eyes were rolled back into his head. Pitch couldn't hold back a groan when Jack clenched around him. Pitch felt the same cold liquid on his fingers from before, and moaned, driving himself deeper into the shaking body beneath him. It only took a few more thrusts before he climaxed, releasing into the boy.

It took all of Pitch's strength not to collapse on top of Jack, who was still gasping for breath. As he was coming down from the high of orgasm, Pitch glanced down to see Jack's eyes drifting shut. Pitch purred, kissing the boy's forehead gently. "If you go to sleep, I can almost guarantee you will have nightmares."

Pitch pulled out of Jack, and laid beside him, glancing at the ruined blanket under them both. He made a mental note to replace it in the morning as Jack snuggled close, laying his head against Pitch's chest. Jack yawned, smiling sleepily at the older spirit. "I don't mind. Just promise you'll be here when I wake up."

Pitch felt his heart skip a beat at Jack's words. He wrapped his arms around the boy as he slipped off to sleep. He let his mind drift, wondering exactly what this new development meant for his relationship with the young winter spirit. Were they friends? Were they lovers?

Pitch blinked as he realized that much of what had happened since Jack's first visit would be similar to what many called dating in recent years. He smiled slightly, enjoying the thought of truly being able to call Jack his own. He closed his eyes, pulling Jack closer as a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him. He didn't even notice the blue glow that was once again emanating from the sleeping teen, nor did he notice the frost that had now spread most of the way down Jack's back. Pitch fell into a deep sleep, for once not worried about nightmares.


	2. Interesting Read

Hey guys! It's nice to welcome back my perverts! I know this one is A LOT shorter than the other one, but there is a reason! The first one I had to get them to the bedroom. This one they were already there. Besides... You really think Pitch is going to be very worried about foreplay after fucking Jack ONCE then having to go 7-8 months without? Nope! Not a chance! Anyway... Enjoy!

Thank you to my few reviewers. Glad you guys are shameless enough to comment!

-Wolf

**RBCD 2**

Pitch let his mind drift as Jack read, rubbing his hands slowly over the boy. He wasn't really listening to the words, he knew the entire book by heart after all. A shiver went down Jack's back, and he stumbled over a word. Pitch smirked, slapping Jack's rear hard. "Concentrate Jack. Make it through the story and you'll get a prize."

Jack whimpered, but continued reading. Pitch purred as he leaned over Jack, bracing his hands on the bed by Jack's head. Jack whimpered again, trying to press against Pitch, but being held firmly in place. Jack sighed as he finished the story, turning his head to look up at Pitch. "I'm d-done!"

Pitch smiled when Jack grinned up at him. "That you are. Very eager aren't you?" Frost spread across Jack's cheeks, and he pressed his face into the blanket to hide it. Pitch chuckled leaning down to bite Jack's ear. "I guess I can give you your prize now."

Pitch grabbed a couple of the belt loops on Jack's leather pants, yanking them down quickly. Jack let out a little squeak, struggling a bit against the shadows. Pitch looked the boy over, licking his lips as he looked over Jack's bare backside.

Waving one hand, Pitch smirked as shadows wrapped around Jack's legs, pulling them apart. Jack whimpered, struggling harder against the shadows. Pitch stood slowly, sucking on three of his own fingers. He smirked once he deemed them ready, and chuckled. "It will do no good to struggle. Just relax and enjoy."

Without warning, Pitch pushed one slick finger into Jack all the way to the knuckle. A shiver shot down his spine when Jack groaned, sending tingles all the way to his toes. Pitch wiggled the finger, making Jack moan quietly. Pitch bit his lip, trying so hard to resist the urge to just slam into the young man under him.

Pitch slid a second finger into Jack, thrusting them slowly. Jack whimpered, struggling weakly. Pitch rubbed Jack's shoulders. "Does it hurt?" Jack whined, but shook his head. Pitch smirked, thrusting his fingers faster. "Do you want more?" Jack tensed, but nodded slowly, burying his face into the blanket again.

Chuckling, Pitch leaned over Jack, pressing his fingers deeper into the boy. "I want you to beg." Jack mumbled something, but it was too muffled by the blanket for Pitch to pick it up. Pitch smirked, stilling his hand, and bringing the other around to tease Jack's already throbbing manhood.

Jack gasped, rolling his head to the side, and panting. Pitch purred at the look of pure pleasure on the boys face. Jack bit his lip, shaking his head quickly. Pitch's smirk grew into a full grin. He always loved a challenge.

**Pitch shoved his third finger into Jack's hole, thrusting them fast. Jack arched as high as he could, all but screaming, and started squirming. Pitch couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped him as he watched all defiance melt from Jack's face, replaced with the purest wanting.

Pitch pressed as much of his body as he could, while still retaining the ability to move his hands, against Jack. He pressed the tip of his finger to the base of Jack's shaft, dragging a nail slowly up the underside. "Beg for me Jack. I'll give you anything you want."

Jack turned his head as far towards Pitch as he could, little clouds of fog coming from his mouth as he panted. "Pl-please Pitch! I can-n't take much more!" He whimpered, pressing back on Pitch's fingers as best he could.

Pitch groaned, the words shooting electricity straight to his groin. Pitch pulled back just long enough to quickly slip his cloak off, and slide his pants off. He stepped forward again, licking his fingers, and rubbing the liquid around Jack's hole. He rubbed the last bit of saliva on his throbbing cock before lining himself up with Jack's hole.

Pitch grabbed Jack's hip with one hand, gripping hard enough to leave a bruise. He leaned down, kissing, and nipping at Jack's neck as he pushed forwards, hoping to distract the smaller male from the obvious pain.

Jack hissed as Pitch pushed past the tight muscles, gripping the blanket with his teeth. Pitch didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Jack's tight body. He groaned, using his free hand to brace himself against the bed, gripping Jack's hip even harder with the other. "Just re-elax Jack."

Jack whimpered, but soon relaxed. Pitch nodded before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in slowly. He started a slow, but steady pace, making sure to keep a grip on his dwindling control.

When Jack moaned, and pressed back, Pitch lost the last bit of restraint he had. He started slamming into Jack with enough force to make the boy rock against the bed, even with the shadows restraining him.

Jack screamed, and for a moment Pitch worried he was hurting the boy. That thought flew out the window when Jack spoke. "Oh fuck! M-more!" Pitch growled, lifting Jack's hips slightly, pushing in deeper. He moved his free hand down to stroke Jack's leaking member, rubbing his thumb over the slit when he pushed in particularly roughly.

Jack arched hard, frost spreading out across the entire bed. Suddenly the shadows were gone, and Jack's hands shot from where they had been pinned. One gripped onto Pitch's hand that was digging harshly into his pale hip. The other reached out to grip the blanket, seeking anything to keep him grounded.

Pitch pressed himself completely against Jack, forcing the boy into the mattress with every thrust. Jack moaned loudly as Pitch shifted, and the older man chuckled, knowing he had finally found the boys sweet spot. He brought both hands to grip Jack's hips, slamming harshly into the smaller man's prostate.

Pitch knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, he had been waiting for too many months for this. He bit Jack's neck roughly, drawing a small bit of blood. Pitch pulled back, smirking at the already bruising flesh. Leaning down to Jack's ear, Pitch purred. "Scream for me, my sweet little Jack."

Jack screamed in pleasure as Pitch slid one hand down to stroke his cock in time with his rough thrusts. Pitch shivered as Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He groaned as Jack's already tight hole tightened even more, and he felt cool liquid on his hand.

Pitch moaned as he slammed deeper into Jack, wanting to get his seed as deep into the boy as possible. He bit Jack's shoulder as he orgasmed, making Jack cry out again.

Coming down from his high, Pitch looked down at Jack, who was panting under him. Jack's eyes were closed, and Pitch smirked, grinding into the boy. "You better not go back into hibernation. I don't know if any of the Guardians would survive if you did."

Jack chuckled weakly, opening his eyes. "I guess I can't hibernate anymore then." Pitch smiled as Jack's eyes drifted shut again. He pulled out slowly, looking Jack over when he didn't move. After a moment he decided that the boy must have fallen asleep, and rolled his eyes.

pitch cleaned Jack up quickly before placing him in bed, and covering him. Jack's eyes opened for a moment, and he grabbed Pitch's hand weakly. Pitch raised an eyebrow as he leaned down, kissing Jack gently. Jack's eyes started drifting shut again.

Pitch smiled, grabbing the book Jack had been reading, and settling into bed beside the boy. Pitch sat with his back to the headboard as he opened the book to a random page. Jack shifted, snuggling against his side, and falling asleep.

Pitch chuckled, resting one hand on the back of Jack's head, and brushing his fingers over the base of his skull. If this was going to be the way it was having Jack around, Pitch would certainly be able to handle having to deal with the Guardians occasionally. Little did he realize what he would be dealing with very soon.


End file.
